<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yamaoka's Wrath by deadbynight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910063">Yamaoka's Wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbynight/pseuds/deadbynight'>deadbynight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beast Mode Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Graphic Description, Hardcore, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbynight/pseuds/deadbynight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s nice to sit around together like this. Before, you’d never notice the little things. I’m glad I have you guys to ease my mind about this whole thing.” Kate smiled around at the group. And they returned the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a nice relief from all the shit that waits for us in there.” Jane added, and the others nodded in agreement.</p><p>Meg did too, but her stomach revolted at how fucked up she really was. Meg didn’t get scared of the trials anymore. She wasn’t even numb.</p><p>She couldn’t even say she lost all emotion due to the trauma she endured here.<br/>Meg’s body twanged in excitement whenever that Fog swept her away. Her eyes would frantically search for the beast in the shadows, hoping it was the bloodthirsty monster that would be hunting her and her friends that night.</p><p>Whatever needed to be done for her to get her cunt fucked right after.</p><p> </p><p>*WARNING INCREDIBLY INTENSE*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazan Yamaoka/Meg Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yamaoka's Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so.......</p><p>i'm gonna get this outta the way.</p><p>yes i'm sick for this. am i ashamed? maybe. am i ashamed enough to care? no.</p><p>i'm kinda shocked this pairing hasn't been done  before, but now it has.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>His first thrust is brutal, stretching her beyond her limits to the point where she feels as though she’s being split in half. Every jerk of his hips tears out a guttural scream from her, one that was far too familiar. Oh, but he fucking loves it. He loves hearing her fucking sob as his cock rips her pussy open over and over again.</em>
</p><p>Meg made her way out of The Fog, limping awkwardly as she tried her hardest to run to the campsite back to the other survivors. Eventually, she realised it was no use forcing herself when no one was around anyway, and maybe she could play her state off by saying she landed awkwardly after being knocked down into the dying state. What would they say? That she was lying? She doubted anyone would care enough to ask further questions.</p><p>It felt like forever before she actually made it back. She was grateful that the group was too busy lost in conversation about the trial to notice her limping her way to an empty space on the log beside Kate.</p><p>Apart from Kate, that is.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” She asked her concerned.</p><p>Meg avoided eye contact.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I must’ve pulled something in there. It gets so tense sometimes it’s hard to be careful.”</p><p>
  <em>“What would your little friends think, seeing you like this? Their precious teammate, sprawled out on all fours like the fucking cumwhore she is!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meg cries out as his every word is accompanied with a harsh thrust of his cock inside her. His cock was definitely the biggest she’d ever had, of course. She’d never been absolutely obliterated by a fucking demon before. Some days she wanted to hide away forever, guilted by her own shame that she’d even participate in something as sick as this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That day was not today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today, she was begging for every inch of him to tear her apart.</em>
</p><p>“That Oni motherfucker is something else.”</p><p>Meg’s attention was quickly caught as David spoke, staring into the campfire that blazed between them.</p><p>“Oh, don’t get me started.” Dwight shivered physically, “That guy gives me the creeps.”</p><p>“Everything gives you the creeps.” Jake retorted.</p><p>The group laughed in unison. And hell, Meg did too. Truthfully, when Kazan had first arrived, Meg was absolutely terrified of him. And she still was.<br/>
Something about a blood-absorbing ogre racing on the hunt to kill her and her friends made her skin crawl.</p><p>And made her pussy twitch.</p><p>
  <em>“Harder, oh please fuck me harder! Oh fuck yes, aaah!- Fuck me fuck me- yes!” How fucking pathetic she sounds would be shameful to her at any other time of the day, but Meg has one goal in this moment. And that is to cum all over this bastard’s cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was so small compared to him, for a second he thinks he’ll fucking break her. Then he thinks he fucking wanted to. It’s what she deserves, he tells himself. Then he tells her. What she deserves is to be fucked til she’s begging him to stop. He wanted to hurt her, ruin her, <strong>destroy</strong> her. And destroy her, he will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At some point, he reaches under between them to catch her clit between his fingers and rubs it almost angrily. Meg moans in ecstasy, crying for him to keep going while her swollen clit twitches at his rough touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s laughing at the sound of her desperation and pulling her head back with his free hand so he can lick her face through his mask hungrily. She moans even louder at that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tastes salty and he rams his cock into her cunt when he realises it’s her tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s right, you bitch. Take my fucking cock, every inch of me. You feel how fucking tight your cunt is around me? I know you’re fucking loving this, the way you clench down on me so fucking hard. F ucking squeeze it, you whore! That’s fucking right, holy fuck!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meg’s clenching her pussy around him as much as she can. She feels him twitch inside of her. A long, protracted moan leaves her when he grabs both her arms and holds them behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You fucking hold me there, ah, fuck that’s it! Squeeze that fucking cunt!” He demands, before ramming his cock into her at the fastest pace he can go. Meg doesn’t even know how the speed is possible, but her eyes are rolling to the back of her head and she’s fucking shaking from her third orgasm of the night.</em>
</p><p>“It’s nice to sit around together like this. Before, you’d never notice the little things. I’m glad I have you guys to ease my mind about this whole thing.” Kate smiled around at the group. And they returned the gesture.</p><p>“It’s a nice relief from all the shit that waits for us in there.” Jane added, and the others nodded in agreement.</p><p>Meg did too, but her stomach revolted at how fucked up she really was. Meg didn’t get scared of the trials anymore. She wasn’t even numb.</p><p>She couldn’t even say she lost all emotion due to the trauma she endured here.<br/>
Meg’s body twanged in excitement whenever that Fog swept her away. Her eyes would frantically search for the beast in the shadows, hoping it was the bloodthirsty monster that would be hunting her and her friends that night.</p><p>Whatever needed to be done for her to get her cunt fucked right after.</p><p>
  <em>They’ve flipped over and now she’s on top and his heavy hands are fixed on her hips, forcing her down onto his monstrous cock. And she’s crying and moaning so fucking loud she can’t even hear herself think.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her face is wet from her sweat and tears and his spit and he can’t remember a single fucking moment she’s ever looked sexier than this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can’t even keep her eyes open when he’s reaching down to press on her clit, watching her spasm on his dick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s right Dollface, fuck me. Faster, you bitch! I know you can go faster! Yes, that’s it. Holy fucking hell, you look so fucking pretty like this. Riding my cock to make yourself cum over and over again, that’s it! Clench that pussy on me, make me cum!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s groaning and squeezing her hips so hard, forcing her down onto his entire length and it’s stretching her even more and she’s cumming again. He’s bruising her and she’s sobbing and screaming and moaning. He sucks at her nipples and bites down on them, causing her to groan and pull at his hair which only makes him bite harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she fucking loves it. And she fucking loves when he bites down hard enough to draw blood and groans so loud she shivers. And she fucking loves when he’s sucking the blood there like he hasn’t consumed a single thing in years and it’s the first drink of water he sees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m c-cumming! Ohhh my god, oh fuck yes I’m cumming again, oh god oh fuck!” She buries her face in his neck as she rides out her orgasm again, but he’s not letting her stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s holding her onto him and he’s groaning and grunting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want your cum,” she’s breathless and begging, she’s so desperate she’s scared she’s gonna start fucking crying again, “please fucking give me your cum, I wanna feel it inside me, I want your hot, sticky cum in my pussy like the fucking whore I am.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he gives it to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cums so hard inside her cunt and scratches at her thighs it draws blood, and he’s cumming even more and even harder at the sight of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s flinching and moaning and grasping at his hands and her body is so confused at the sensation she’s feeling she just moans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His cum is pouring out of her pussy and she’s so fucking sore and he’s so fucking horny.</em><br/>
<em>But he lets her fall weakly onto him, catching her breath as his cock stays twitching inside her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stay there for what feels like hours for Meg and eventually she pulls herself off him with a groan because she’s been fucked raw. Meg wonders how she’s even going to walk back to the campsite or do another trial after she stands on her two legs and stumbles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks at him and he’s looking down at his cock, covered in her cum, her blood and his own cum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He locks eyes with her. He doesn’t say anything before grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him, and he’s pushing her down to her knees so forcefully that she feels cuts form there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gonna make you lick yourself off me, yeah that’s right, fucking taste yourself off my cock.” He’s forcing her head down so hard she’s gagging around him. She can’t take much of him at all, he’s so big it’d kill her. But he’s satisfied with her licking at him like a fucking kitten. Her mouth is so warm and tight, he already feels himself ready to load her mouth with his seed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You fucking like that, huh? Suck my cock, you bitch. You fucking whore. Just like that, fuck. That pretty little mouth of yours feels so fucking good around me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meg sucks and licks his cock so hungrily, she feels her entire face go numb. She’s gagging and moaning and licking and sucking and crying and he’s watching her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At some point she loses her rhythm, lapping at him lazily. He almost slaps her but then he realises she’s fucking rubbing her own clit and fingering her own cunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s such a filthy cum slut, he thinks. Fucking herself at the taste of her own cum and blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So he lets her, and he’s cumming more so at the sight of her than at her sucking him off, but it satisfies him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She swallows every drop he gives her and she’s cleaning herself off and he’s licking the blood from her thighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watches her limp out of those exit gates, laughing under his own breath. He’s licking the leftover blood on his face and he’s already feeling himself get fucking hard again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a couple seconds she’s out of sight. But she’ll be back, and he’ll be waiting for her.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>